Good girl, Bad timing
by thos3citylights
Summary: Time is running out. Love, friendship, lies and betrayal engolf Hermione as she is sent back to 1978 to Hogwarts with the Marauders and Lily. Hermione tries to bury her know it all ways as she comes face to face with her past but their present.
1. Bad timing

Hermione Jean Granger was a good girl. She achieved all 'O's' in her OWLS and NEWTS. She rarely stepped out of the boundaries for rules, and when she did she did so to fight the purest kind of evil. She was a good girl. Hermione Jean Granger also had as secret. She lied to her two best friends since their third year of Hogwarts. She kept the time turner, instead of turning it in. _It might be useful for the future_ she told herself, _what's the worst that could happen? _**She was about to find out.**

My eyes were heavy, my body numb. I was sitting on something soft. Ron must of carried me back into the house. He also must of spun the time turner so many times, it gave up. I tried to remember what happened. _"BLOODY HELL…." Ron bellowed from upstairs, interrupting Ginny. I shot one look at Harry and we both, as if choreographed, bolted up stairs to Ron's room to see what the fuss was about. As we entered his bedroom, he saw Ron sitting on his bed twiddling something with his fingers._

"_Ron! What's happened? What's wrong?" Harry and I asked at the same time._

"_Nothing, nothing's wrong guys!" He replied absent minded. I looked down to see what he was fiddling with his. I heard Harry start to talk, in the background but I was lost in thought. Why does that look so familiar? I thought to myself. I took a step closer to observe the object more closely before it hit me._

"_Harry?" I asked nervously. Ron was spinning the time turner! My time turner. _

"_Hermione what is it?" Asked Harry impatiently. Harry eyes followed my gaze and saw what I saw._

"_How long have you been fiddling with that thing Ron?" I asked?_

"_I'm not sure – "but I was interrupted._

"_You told me, you turned it in" Harry hissed._

"_I... I… Well… It's… "I stuttered. I was lost for words. I just stood there, frozen. Unable to do or even say anything. I felt Harry's gaze on my face. I looked up at him and all I saw was disappointment etched on his face._

"_I am so sorry Harry, It's just…"_

_He cut me off. "It's okay, Herm- RON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I turned to look at Ron who still spinning the time turner. My stomach turned. I acted before I thought. I didn't really know what I was doing. I reached over and took the time turner from Ron. He looked dazed. I placed the gold chain around my neck and ran. _

As I tried to open my eyes, all I saw was white. It was powerfully blinding. I tried to sit myself up, but found it difficult. I opened my eye again, and saw a rack. A rack? I sat up, bolt right and tried to familiarize myself with my new surroundings. I've been there before. I knew I had. It was beautiful, mahogany wooden racks, scarlet red seats and a window. I looked out of the window and realised that we moving. THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS! I jumped up from the seat and opened the compartment door. I ran down the corridor of the train, that's when I saw him. A tall, skinny haired boy with the messiest black hair I've ever seen.

"HARRY!" I yelled, but he didn't turn around. I picked up my pace and ran full pelt towards him. My heart was beating faster and faster. I could feel the excited building in my chest.

"Harry… HARRY!" I continued screaming, but he still didn't turn around. I continued running until I was a few feet away, I sped up and wrapped my arms around him burring my head into his back. It was comfortable to be here with him, knowing where I was. It was safe and calm…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! NICE SUMMER FLING PRONGS!" chuckled a familiar voice. _Prongs. No-one has called Harry 'Prongs' before, but I've heard that name. Where have I heard that name? Potter, Prongs, nope, no connection there. It could mean his patronus… __Animagi! _I immediately jumped down.

"Potter? James Potter?" I asked. I was scared for their response.


	2. I'm Hermione Granger and you are?

I was undoubtedly certain of the answer, but I couldn't help and ask. He turned around and looked at me with shock. I felt as if I was mirroring his expression. It was Harry, Harry but with one flaw; the hazel eyes. It was James. James Potter. My heart sunk as I thought of Harry.

"Why, hello there. I am James Potter, the quidditch extraordinaire – "Sirius snorted, resulting in a slap from James. "This is my friend…"

"Sirius Black!" I answered without even thinking.

"So my reputation precedes me!" Answered Sirius laughing.

"Well, who wouldn't know your Mr. Black?" I replied sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know who you are, so would you please like to feel me in?"

"I'm Hermione Granger, Seventh Year, and in Gryffindor." I blurted out, without thinking again. How much worse could this get.

"You're not in Gryffindor, I'm in Gryffindor, I would know who you are." Stammered James at my answer. My face fell. I could literary feel my jaw drop open. What was I going to say? I couldn't possibly tell him I was from the future. _THE TIME TURNER!_ I started patting myself down furiously looking for it. I couldn't find it anywhere.

"Dammit" I muttered. I looked into the eyes of James and Sirius staring back at me with utter confusion etched on every single inch of their faces. They looked so young and carefree. My heart sunk a little deeper, thinking of their lost lives and Harry's pain because of it. I took a step forward and hugged James. I didn't know why I did it, most probably the resemblance to Harry, but I felt like I could. He stiffened at my touch, clearly not expecting it. I moved away.

"I will explain, it's just a very long story. I've lost something… I'm going to go get my friends and find it. I meet you in the Great Hall." I quickly turned on my heels and ran to the other end of the carriage. My heart was beating incredibly fast. My hands were sweating. I was in over my head. What was I going to do? How was I going to get back? To Ron? My Ron. Harry! I've always been with them, solved everything together. There had to be someone who would understand. DUMBLEDORE! My knees buckled and I was on the floor. Professor Dumbledore was alive here. After all the sacrifices he made for us and the ones we made for others, he still died. He didn't deserve that. He was too much of kind soul. I put my head in my hands and tried to compose myself. It was no use, I just couldn't think straight.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" A timid voice called from behind me. I looked up through my tear filled eyes and saw a petite girl standing over me, with vibrant red hair swinging around the shoulders and piercing green eyes. Lily Evans. He did have his mother's eyes, exactly.

"I'm okay thank you." I tried to smile but it failed.

"Come with me, I'll take you to my friends compartment, I have to get to the Heads compartment." She reached out her hand for me to take. She was a kind a Harry. It made me smile. "Oh and I'm Lily by the way."

"I'm Hermione Granger" I replied. "And you are?" I laughed so much my sides were hurting. I missed Harry and Ron immensely. I had no idea of how to get back, but I would. For them I would. Lily looked confused but went with it. She led me to her compartment and introduced me to her friends. I wasn't there really. My mind wondered to my friends and my present. I needed to fix this, but I didn't know how.


	3. Dumbledore

**Authors note:-**

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while guys. School and work has kept me going but here is an extra-long chapter to make up for it. I have a day of on Wednesday so I will update then! **

**I'mNotHereLeaveAMessageBEEEEEP – Thank you for you review and the error I made, I will change that when I get a chance. That's for the head up on that though!**

**Please review this guys….**

**Anyway, on with the story….**

I was standing at the entrance to the school before I knew it. Everyone walked ahead, but I couldn't move, not even an inch. _Fred, Tonks, Lupin…. _This was the place they were brutally murdered. It was like my insides were turning into stone, I couldn't move any part of my body, even if I wished. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I stood there frozen. My heart ached for them, for their loss and those if affected. As I looked around, it seemed that everyone had made their way up to the great hall already, leaving me alone. I clenched my hands in fists, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I took a step forward and crashed into something solid. Whatever it was cradled their arms around me to steady me.

"Are you alright? I thought you were already sorted? No need for nerves then….?" James asked. I looked up into his hazel eyes trying to find the words that would make this okay, but I couldn't. All I saw was Harry, my best friend.

"Yeah, just nerves I guess." I eventually managed to stammer out. He realised his grip on me, smiled and headed for the great hall. I followed him unable to do anything else. "I have to go and see Dumbledore… I know where his office is… Thank you." I spoke so quickly I wasn't sure if James even heard what I had said but I didn't care. I ran. I ran as fast as I could up to the stone gargoyle. I stood in front of the gargoyle mentally preparing myself for what I was about to encounter. _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, our professor, our mentor who was dead. I shuddered at the thought. With that, the stone gargoyle opened revealing the man himself. He looked younger than I had ever seemed him. He gave me a quizzical look, one I was use to spending my Hogwarts with Harry and Ronald, and then titled his head. _

"Professor Dumbledore, You do not know me and I am not a student of Hogwarts, but it is urgent that I speak with you in private." I tried to speak as clear as possible, trying not to let my emotions get the better of me.

"Very well, please step into my office."

With that, he turned around and started to ascend the staircase. I followed him quickly to his office. My heart was beating incredibly fast, my breathing quickened, I was going to hyperventilate. I had to calm myself was all I could think. We entered his office and he took his regular seat behind his desk. I took a seat in front of him.

"I was always taught to take precautions, especially in the height of the war, when advanced by people I know or not Professor. I'm curious as to why you let me in?" I questioned him.

"You have a very trusting face, Miss…" He gestured his hand toward me.

"Miss Granger, Sir. Hermione Granger."

"Miss Granger, what is the urgent matter you need to discuss with me. It's not that pressing the issue, I am rather late for the sorting of 1st year students in the great hall you see…" He peered over his half-moon spectacles and smiled at me. This was Dumbledore; I could trust him no matter what.

"Please do not react negatively Professor to the beginning of my statement. I can assure you that I can provide you with evidence of my statement." I felt myself coming together. "Professor Dumbledore, my name is Hermione Jean Granger, I was born on the 19th of September 1979 and I have travelled in time with the extend use of a time turner to your present." I whispered the last words, scared for his reaction. His face was the epitome of calm. He did not speak however; he remained silence for a few minutes before gesturing me onward with my story.

"I obtained the time turner from Professor McGonagall during my third year of Hogwarts. Unfortunately, in what was my present, my best friend Ronald Weasley, had no idea what a time turner was, turned in until this year. I quickly took the time turner from him before it allowed the wearer to travel back in time."

"Miss Granger, you are aware of how absurd you sound right now. Yes?"

"Yes Professor, but I do believe that I can prove this to you." I hesitated.

"Please, do Miss Granger." Dumbledore sat up with excitement. I slowly stood up and shuffled to stand next to the chair I was just sitting on.

"Firstly, professor, I am wearing clothes that you aren't accustomed to and I have correctly addressed not only yourself but another member of your staff…" He nodded for me to continue. What could I say that wouldn't give too much away about the future? I got it….

"I am also fully aware of Remus Lupin's condition and the system you have carefully placed to ensure that he won't harm any other students." I looked away from him, unable to see his reactions to what I was saying, but I continued speaking; I just knew I had to get it all out. "I am aware that since you turned down Tom Riddle for the position of the defense against the dark arts professor post, you have been unable to keep a teacher for more than an year, you also have recently started an organization to operate against Tom Riddle and his followers known as the Order of Phoenix and is in current possession of the Elder wand. I could go into more depth about your sister Ariana, but I am aware that what happened with your sister is something you consider as your darkest day and don't wish to cause you emotional distress, when I'm asking for your help." I eventually looked at him. His face was still the epitome calm. I sighed and took my seat. "You are the kindest and one of the bravest men I know; I really need your help here professor…" I was pleading now.

"Very well Miss Granger, I don't doubt you, not one bit, I am just a little shocked, as I sure you can imagine, but I'm guessing that you're a little shocked yourself, giving your age, your parents must be in attendance…

"I am a mudblood professor; my parents are here, but my best friend Harry Potter parents are in attendance as well as his godfather and their family friends, who I know well."

Dumbledore smiled a sly smile just before he spoke "Harry Potter? May I be enlightened on who his parents are?"

I couldn't suppress my laughter. "I believe you know who his parents are Professor, otherwise you wouldn't of been planning to match make them together next year." I returned his sly smile with one of my own.

"I don't know what you are talking about Miss Granger…"

"It works Professor, making them Head girl and Head boy, it takes some time, but it does work." I could help but laugh at his gleeful smile. "I will help you Miss Granger, after the evidence you have given, I cannot doubt a word you say…" I interrupted him before he could continue.

"I have to get back professor…" I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I know, Miss Granger, but for now, we need to eat. Please come and find me in my office at 7:30 after dinner and we can discuss your situation further."

"Thank you." I replied. And with that I was heading off to break bread with my best friends parents. This was definitely going to be a trying year.


	4. Heroine meets traitor

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, school has been crazy! Anyway, here a new chapter. Thank you for all the reviews so far and please keep reviewing.**

Walking to the great hall was a blur, I thought I wouldn't walk these halls again and in my time I wouldn't of, my mind wondered to how my Hogwarts would be, once it was rebuilt. I shook the thought out of my head; I couldn't afford to think of it whilst I was here. I had to focus everything into the web lies I would have to spin. As I drew nearer to the great hall, tears started to well up in my eyes. Visions of Tonks, Lupin and Fred's limp bodies lying there with everyone cradling around them filled my head. I couldn't do, not just yet. I spun around and headed to the library, my salvation. Walking through the rows and rows of books was comforting. I could imagine if Ron was with me '_You and your bloody books…" _My heart ached for my best friends. Everything I had done, everything I had accomplished it was because of them. We were a team and now, being here alone was painful. I couldn't let myself lose control, I had to get through this, and I had to get back to them. I waited around until the clock in the library struck 7 and then headed towards Dumbledore's Office. As I turned the corner of the corridor holding the familiar stone gargoyle, I heard voices.

"… just don't mess me around this year, Potter. Being heard girl actually means something to me, unlike..." I could sense where this conversation was going.

"James… Lily… Hey!" I called. They both turned around and looked at me, Lily smiled whilst James waved. The three of us then headed up to Dumbledore's office. James knocked on the door and a cheery 'Come in' echoed from the other side.

"As I can see, you have met our new student. She is in Gryffindor, so I expect our Head girl and Head boy to treat her as welcoming and friendly as any other student."

"Certainly, Professor!" Said James. He turned and smiled at Lily, who seemed oblivious to this. How did they end up together exactly? "Is there anything else Professor, I believe Lily and I have to organise the first years?"

"Oh yes, very well then. Miss Evans, Mr Potter. You may go… Miss Granger, just a few words…"

Lily and James exited the office, with Lily looking a little concerned. James had the biggest smile on his face. He was in love and it beautiful to watch. The sparkle in his eyes when he looked at Lily was similar to the look Ron would usually give me. I missed him so much already.

"Miss Granger, are you positive that they end up together, there still seems to be a lot of hostility between them?" I simply nodded trying to suppress a giggle." Very well… If you head up to the seventh year girls dorm, I'm sure you will a trunk with everything you requite for your stay here. Your head of house, Professor McGonagall had been informed of your situation, if you have any concerns, please do not hesitate to contact her. The common room password is Here is your class timetable and I'm sure you know your way around."

I smiled at the man sitting behind the desk in front of me, he looked so young and care free it was almost hard to look at him. "Goodnight Professor."

"Same to you, Miss Granger."

I left his office with tear escaping my eye. This was going to be harder than I first thought. I headed through the portrait hole and saw most of the seventh years sitting around the fire talking.

"Hermione…" Called Lily, standing up. "Hey guys, this is Hermione Granger, she is a seventh year and new!" Lily ushered me to the floor where she introduced me to the girls Marline, Alice and Emily.

"Oh, so just forget the Marauders then Miss Evans." Said Sirius from the other side of the room.

"As you know I am Sirius Black or Padfoot, here is Mr James Potter or Prongs, Mr Remus Lupin or Moony and finally Mr Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail." The four marauders proceeded to stand and bow toward me. I couldn't take my eyes off of Peter. The traitor. The people I loved the most had suffered and died because of him. I clenched my teeth together as tears started to well in my eyes. I balled my hands into fists trying to calm myself. It was no use.

"Is she okay…" croaked Peter in a timid voice. "I don't think she likes me very much." Everyone around just shrugged. "James, Lily…"

"DON'T TALK TO THEM!" I bellowed. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT…" With my angers, James and Sirius leaped up and blocked my view of Peter. The stood shoulder to shoulder, arms in the air, a sign of protest.

"Whoa, calm down newbie. Peter is our best friend, if anyone doesn't have a right it's you." Said James. Tears started to flow thick and fast, I couldn't breathe. Harry's parents die because of him, you die, you all die and it's entirely his fault.

"You know what you've done; you know how it will end Peter, how could you do it to them?"

"Done what?" asked James.

"Yeah" echoed Sirius. "Who's a traitor? The confusion of the conversation had resulted in James and Sirius lowering their arms and looking around in confusion. I pushed through their barricade and stood nose to nose with Peter.

"You betray them…" I whispered. He didn't look hurt or angered by my conclusions instead he looked scared. "You a traitor and you're turning your back on everything that Gryffindor's stand for." I slowly took three steps back and noticed that everyone around was staring intently at the confrontation. I couldn't think about that. I just turned around and headed for the portrait hole, fearful of what my outburst could change in the future.


End file.
